


Lead Cars drabbles

by Bryzyb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Suicide, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryzyb/pseuds/Bryzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of one of my favorite OC couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video Message

  Led's parents left Carson alone to finish packing up the deceased man's things at his request, closing the door behind themselves. The first thing he did was curl up in Led's bed and held the pillow that smelled of him the strongest close, burying his noise in it as silent sobs wracked his entire frame. He stayed like that until the constricted feeling in his chest loosened up enough for him to take a deep breath and wipe away the tears that blurred his vision. He got up and slowly trailed around the room, a tight and sad smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. His fingers traced over the engravings of their names in the wall, over the photo of them getting their first tattoos together. He came to a stop in front of the closet door and slowly pushed it open, his eyes immediately landing on a leather jacket. Led's favorite leather jacket. He reached out with a hand to grab the jacket, stroking his thumbs over the tough leather and moved to put it on, a CD falling from the inside of it when he did. He bent down to carefully pick up the disc, flipping it over onto it's front where it read "ONLY FOR CARSON'S EYES" in Led's horrible handwriting. After settling on Led's bed once more with his laptop, he stuck the CD in. It was of Led playing the guitar and singing on his bed, something he rarely ever did but was brilliant at as he preferred to rap. He was healthy and wearing the same leather jacket Car was. Carson recognized the song, Make You Feel My Love, and he felt the tightness in his chest returning.  
  The last few sentences of the song, Led raised his gaze from where it watched his fingers lightly strum at his guitar and grinned, "How'd you like it?" Car let out a laugh that was more of a distraught sigh, whispering to himself and to video-Led, "I loved it." "Oh, I know you loved it," the grin faded from his face until it was just a soft smile. " So, I see I've died, huh? Only way for you to be watching this. But, um, today's the day I found out the cancer's back and I just know, man." He laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "I'm not gonna make it, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna fight. I'm gonna fight for you, for me, for us." The tears had began to roll in thicks streams down Carson's face and blinked rapidly to keep his vision somewhat clear. "Like. Fuck the universe, or whatever God or Gods didn't give us enough fucking time to love each other right. Who didn't give me the opportunity to-- To propose to and marry you, maybe even adopt a little ankle biter one day. I'm okay though, not with having to leave you, but with having had the gift to call you my best friend. My brother. My boyfriend. My soul mate." Led was crying too now and he sniffed, using the heel of a hand hand to wipe at his eyes, grinning once more. "But, baby, I don't fear the reaper, so don't fear it either. I love you, Carson Larson. Everything will be okay." Led started up on his guitar again, singing Photograph instead though. It was almost drowned out by Carson's sobs.


	2. Life isn't fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiddos take a trip to the fair.

  Led dragged Carson to the fair that was in town even though he just finished vomiting up his soul that was caused by his earlier treatment, a treatment that wasn't even working anymore. "I want to kiss on the ferris wheel," he mentioned to Carson out of the blue. "You've kissed tons of people on the ferris wheel, man." "Yeah but I haven't kissed someone I, you know, am in love with on one." And that was that. He still looked considerably well for someone who was dying, if you didn't look to long or hard. Carson always looked for too long. He looked when they were on the bumper cars, eating (Led only had a churro and some fancy pineapple drink), on the roller coaster. He couldn't take his eyes off of him when they got on the Zipper though he wanted to close them and scream because oh my god it's such a horrible ride. Zep threw up afterwards, Car stroking his back through the entire thing. He looked and stared and memorized because he wanted to remember Led as someone who was a careless soul, not someone who had to lie in a hospital bed and could barely breath, hooked up to a machine that was too loud in a room that only consisted of the sound of wheezing breaths that showed his lungs were failing him when he needed them the most. Led hadn't become his sickness, it didn't take over even when he became frail looking, even smoking a cigarette from time to time because "Hey, what'll it do? Kill me? I'm already there, man."

  And so they rode the ferris wheel after the former redhead declared he wanted to be cliché as possible. It was cliché. They kissed, nothing more than a chaste press and easy glide of the lips, when they settled at the top and cuddled close while they watched the sun go down. After the fair, Led convinced Carson to take him to the park even if it was dark out and there were bags were forming underneath his eyes. They sat on a swing set side by side and talked. Talked about cars and upcoming movies and video games, about the new skate park that was opening. About Carson's life after Led. The last topic was a short-lived one. An exhausted Zep scooted close enough to lean his head on his shoulder, "Wake me up in five minutes, 'm gonna take a short nap." Carson sighed even though a slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "I told you we should go home but fine. Five minutes. Led?" The taller male tilted his head back to glance up at him with a sleepy smile, "Hmm?" "I love you." "I love you too, Carson the arsonist," he replied and shifted his head back to the comfortable position it was in before. He didn't wake up. Carson woke up with a start, sitting up before whipping his head to the right to find Led staring up at him with wide eyes and a raised brow. "Nightmare?" He opened his mouth but couldn't find any words, settling for lying back down and pulling Led close with a hand over his heart to feel it beat beneath his palm. Sleep never came to him that night.  


	3. Apocalypse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've both been bitten.

 This was it. They'd both been bitten and this was it. Carson was bitten on his side and Led on the shoulder. They stared at each other, panting heavily from having had to sprint away from the monsters chasing them into an abandoned barn. The gun was heavy in Carson's hand and he tried not to let his fears get the best of him. Led caught onto his fear and grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him into a kiss, their last kiss. The kiss was broken up by the sound of a far off noise that almost resembled a cannon going off, both their heads jerking in the direction of the sound. Led had to forcibly turn Carson's head so that he was gazing into his eyes once again, leaning his forehead against his. "Block it out, block it all out. It's just you and me, nothing or no one else. We're going to be okay. Breathe." It was a lie, they weren't going to be okay, they were going to be but he did what he was told to do, his breathing became less shaky and more steady, completely drowning out the noises and just focusing on the sound of Led's voice. Gently taking his hand with the gun in it, Led pointed it at Carson's hand, his own mimicking the motion.

 "We're doing this together. I love you so much, Carson and I always will." "I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I just--" "No, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault," his voice was stern and Carson almost believed him. The booming nose filtered it's way back into Carson's mind and as he stared into Led's eyes, he saw the fear he was sure was a reflection of his own before it was wiped away as his jaw set and a look of determination set on his face. Whatever was coming was less than half a mile away. "On the count of three, pull the trigger. We're not going to turn into those sons of bitches we killed." The shorter male straightened his shoulders and nodded once , "We'll see each other again." "On the other side," Led agreed. He counted to three and two triggers were pulled. One bullet was fired. Led's body fell to the ground just as soldiers bursted through the door with their weapons drawn. They called out to him but Carson horrified stare was locked onto Led's blank one. They told him to drop the weapon, that there was no need. They had the cure.


	4. Bubble Guppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward in Lead Car's life with their two twins whose names I completely made up on the spot considering I wrote this in less than 15 minutes.

Led awoke to the sound Jenna's cries as well as Carson's foot trying to kick him out of bed. "Alright alright, I'm going," he grumbled drowsily before clambering out of bed with a heel pressed to an eye to rub the sleep out of it. When he made it to the crib, the twins were standing, one screaming and the other peering curiously at his sister. Led scooped up Jenna first to soothe her, her sharp cries turning into small hiccups in a few short seconds, which led Jack to get jealous and reach towards his father and whine a "Papa." The three of them were in the living room when Car got up to check on them.   
Jenna was cradled to Led's chest with Jack close to his sides, little fingers gripping one of Led's larger ones while he watched the television with large blue eyes. Car couldn't help himself and quietly crept back to their room to fetch his camera, snapping a photo when he returned to the living room that made two heads of strawberry blond hair towards him. Led grinned and motioned for him to join them so he did, setting Jack in his lap. They both up on the couch with two toddlers dancing and trying their hardest to sing along with Bubble Guppies.


	5. Heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My failed first attempt at porn

  When Led dragged Car into the Janitor's closet, it was Car's first instinct to protest at the lack of privacy but then Led's hand was in his pants and those perfect lips were on his. When Led pulled back, his mouth was slightly swollen and beginning to turn red but pulled into a dirty grin, tongue peeking out from behind a pair of pearly white before he dove in for another kiss. In a matter of minutes, the tables had turned though. Led was pressed against the wall, his shirt tossed onto the cold floor with his pebbled nipples still damp from where Carson had lapped and sucked at them. Car's lips were wrapped tight around Led's cock as his tongue laved at the throbbing flesh, a mixture of pre-cum and saliva making them both glisten while Led stroked his hair and whispered filthy words of encouragements to him. He did everything he knew Led loved, allowing a hint of teeth to be felt against his erection while bobbing his head furiously, moaning wildly around him. The students in the hallways all stopped to look at the janitor's closet when a sharp _fuck_ came from it. Car had cut off his orgasm by gripping the base of his length and stood him after pulling his mouth off of him, "Do you want everyone to know what we're doing in here, Led Zeppelin?"

  "Maybe," Led breathed out while his deft fingers worked to pull Carson's erection from its confinements, grunting softly at the weight it in his hand. Car gently smacked Led's hand away, taking them both in his hand instead, his fingertips barely meeting around the girth of them both, and began to jack them off together. Led's head fell back against the wall with a soft thump and it would've hurt if he didn't feel so fucking good right now. After a few seconds of just basking in the pleasure with Car breathing and moaning against his neck, he was pulled into a kiss that tasted of Pepsi that Car drank earlier and nicotine from the cigarette he smoked . When Car twisted his wrist just so he groaned another fuck and dropped his lips to that lovely neck waiting to be marked, sucking bruises into it then licking over them lovingly. Before he knew it, they were both coming with their mouths muffled by each other's. "Note to self, only blow jobs in public places," Car grumbled to himself while scrubbing at his own shirt with a napkin, trying to get out a suspicious looking stain. "Posh pish, where's the fun in playing it safe," Led replied with a grin that had Car smiling back despite of himself. The strawberry blond's smiles always got the best of him. When they exited the closet, they were greeted with a round of applause and even some wolf-whistling which left Car's face glowing red and Led grinning.


	6. We'll keep this love in a photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one way Led could die. Photograph by Ed Sheeran inspired me to write this.

  Carson sat at his cubicle, temporary cubicle, and tapped away at his keyboard, glancing at the clock on the bottom right hand moment every few minutes until it was his lunch break. He spent most days like this, counting down until it was his lunch break and after that, time to go home. He found his way to the break room where his other coworkers had taken haven in, greeting a few of them before taking his place in the corner. The job wasn't bad but it wasn't meant for him, was only just a stepping stone because he needed the money right now. Car sighed softly and pulled out his phone, checking a few apps. When nothing too interesting was found, he started to go through his pictures figuring that he should delete a few. Instead of deleting photos, he ended up smiling to himself at the pictures of he and Led. Before he knew it, his coworkers were filing out of the room so he tucked away his phone and followed.

  Hours later and he was getting off of work, returning the called out goodbyes from the few friends he had managed to make. He headed to the flower shop who he had become fond up a picked a bouquet of multiple flowers up. Shortly afterwards he was in a taxi, going the photos he hadn't gotten a chance to earlier, Ed Sheeran playing softly in the background and he hummed along vaguely to the song.

  The song ended as the taxi came to a stop, paying the cabbie then he was off into the hospital building. A few nurses greeted him but weren't smiling as they usually were but he didn't think too much about it. Until he rounded the corner and saw not only Led's parents but his as well with Kris. Car felt sick as he rushed to the room and to Led's side, the bouquet dropped and forgotten. Led rasped softly and looked so pale, his veins showing clearly through his almost translucent skin but he smiled up at Car. Smiled even though he was dying and hurting so bad. Carson's eyes became blurry from the sudden appearance of tears and he stroked a hand Led's hairless head to cup his cold cheek. Already cold something dark in his head whispered. "Car... You're here," Led breathed. "Of course I'm here, baby. Of course. I'm not going anywhere," Car willed his voice to not shake but it wrote on the last word, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat. Led's trembling hand began to raise and Car moved to place his underneath it as something was seemingly held in it.

  A necklace with a locket was dropped inside of his hand and he looked up from it to Led's surprisingly bright eyes. "So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans," every two words or so, his voice began to become weaker and Car knew what it meant. Had seen this before with Led's own mother. Knowing that came next made his heart hurt all the more. He recognized the words, having heard it in the taxi and the night they became engaged. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Led's lips, the salty taste of both their tears mingling. "Wait for me to come home," Led sighed softly, almost inaudible, the he was gone. The lights in his eyes extinguished. Car finally let out a sob and gathered Led's lifeless body into his arms and held him close, rocking back and forth with the locket necklace held tightly in his grip


	7. I'm cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter and Led feels worthless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me.' He's the reason I cry at night.

  It was winter and everything was blanketed in layers of snow, causing a chill to creep underneath doorways and windows. It was winter and despite having two thick blankets on top of him and both a fire and heater on blast, Carson was still shivering lightly at the apparently unshakable cold that settled atop of his bones. It's winter and Led feels worthless.

  He wished he was warmer, wished that he had blood flowing through his now decrepit and vestigial veins. He was sitting on both of the covers with both his arms wrapped around Car's bundled figure; Car had to talk him into holding him after they sat apart for minutes, Led wary of his lack of body heat causing anymore discomfort to Car.

  They didn't speak though, simply listened to each other's breath as their relationship was far past having to speak words. The comfortable silence was broken by a shaky breath that Led had tried so hard to hold in; the urge to breath so natural even though it was unnecessary now in his current state. Carson immediately lifted his head from Led's chest and moved to look up at him with those awfully beautiful blue eyes that were now filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

  The taller male shook his head slightly and forced a smile on his lips that he knew Car could see through, not quite trusting himself to speak. The taller male's gaze was focused on the crackling flames in the fireplace until Car grabbed his chin and gently turned his head until their eyes met. Led let out a quiet sob and then Carson's arms were around him, pulling him down into an embrace he wished he could feel the warmth of. "I'm so sorry," and he felt like an idiot at the fact that he was crying, more sounds than actual tears because his body couldn't produce those anymore, over the fact that he couldn't keep Car warm. But god. If he couldn't even protect him from the cold outside, what was he good for?


End file.
